Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lithium ion batteries, and more particular, to a large capacity lithium-ion-battery pack.
Description of the Related Art
Compared with a Zn—Mn dry battery, a lithium ion battery is a new type of power source for storing energy which performs advantages of high energy, high working voltage, wide range of working temperature, and long storage life. The lithium ion battery becomes a new generation of green power and rapidly becomes a new favorite in battery market. Especially, lithium iron phosphate batteries are preferred power supplies for electric automobiles.
However, it is still low working voltage and small capacity just for a single lithium iron phosphate battery, such that the single battery is merely used separately. Therefore, a conventional power supply for an electric automobile usually includes a number of single lithium iron phosphate batteries in a series-parallel connection state to form a lithium-ion-battery group. The lithium-ion-battery group is generally manufactured as follow: firstly to manufacture a number of single lithium iron phosphate batteries, then to calculate how many single lithium iron phosphate batteries are need to be deployed according to the power requirement of the electric automobile, and finally the single lithium iron phosphate batteries are assembled together in a in a series-parallel connection state through metallic plates by screwing and welding. The assembly process is complicated and will cost a lot of manpower. In addition, the volume of the lithium-ion-battery group is usually very large, which adverse to utilize the confined space of the electric automobile.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disclosure, which can overcome the problems and limitations mentioned above.